Items
Items are objects and artifacts that provide special benefits and/or abilities to a hero beyond their basic capabilities. Items cost gold, and they can be sold back for 60% of the original cost. Classification Items are arranged in several categories: Attack, Magic, Defense, Movement and Jungle. These items have branching tiers that allow players to upgrade them into different, stronger versions of the original item which can then be upgraded once more. Items have been sorted here according to their tiers. There are currently three tiers. Tier I, Tier II and Tier III. There are two types of items: Basic and Advanced. * A basic item does not require any other items to be purchased. * If an item has a specified recipe that consists of basic items and a combine cost, it is considered an advanced item. ** When purchasing an advanced item, all basic items in its recipe in player's inventory are consumed. ** An advanced item can be purchased without having all of its components in the inventory. In that case, the combine cost will be increased by the cost of the missing components. Effects Each item provides a bonus of some sort to one or more stats like HP, Armor, Attack Speed, etc. Each hero can only hold up to six different items. Every item has a primary '''effect which grants some form of statistical increase. However, some Tier II and most Tier III items also provide a '''Unique Passive effect, like auras or "on basic hit" effects. Items are classified in different categories: Attack, Magic, Defense, Movement, Jungle and Roam. * Attack items provide boosts to stats related to attack and damage output (Physical Attack, Attack Speed, Critical Strike Chance, etc.). This is suited for heroes whose abilities do physical damage. * Magic items provide boosts to stats related to attack and damage output (Magic Power, Magic Penetration, etc.). This is suited for heroes whose abilities do magic damage. * Defensive items provide bonuses to stats related to defense and self-preservation (Physical & Magical Protection, HP, HP Regen, etc). * Movement items provide movement speed and varying Unique Passives. * Jungle items provide bonuses for killing jungle monsters. * Roam items provide encouragement for the team. Passives are effects that function automatically, similar to a hero's passive (provided they fulfill the condition). Auras are buffs or debuffs that affect nearby friendly or enemy units, respectively. All aura effects are unique. The holder of an aura item is not considered to be under the effects of the aura, and thus can still benefit from an aura. This allows auras to stack up to twice on heroes who posses the aura themselves. Other allies will not benefit beyond the first aura. Unique Some item effects are unique. This means that if one were to purchase two identical items, the unique effects would only be granted once. Some items grant basic statistics, such as cooldown reduction and spell vamp, with a unique tag to prevent abusive cases where the item could be stacked to exploit the statistics it provides. Only the unique/named-unique effects will not stack. Other effects provided by the item will stack. List of Items according to their Tiers /Tier1 Tier I true /Tier2 Tier II /Tier3 Tier III }} Category:Items